deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
LIMB clinic
LIMB clinics (Chinese: 肢体诊所) are mechanical augmentation clinics first opened in 2011 by LIMB International. Overview LIMB clinics are located in many major cities across the globe, such as in Detroit and Hengsha. These clinics provide people wishing to be augmented with surgically implanted mechanical augmentations. They sell neuropozyne to mech-augs to counteract their rejection syndrome, as well as other products needed by augmented people such as Praxis software, ammunition (namely for the Typhoon) and nutrients. Smaller LIMB clinics can be found outside major cities, such as the one located in Panchaea which provides its largely augmented workforce with the products they require. By 2029, two years after the Aug Incident, LIMB clinics are starting to close their doors worldwide. Prague, once home to one of the largest populations of augmented people, now has an abandoned LIMB clinic in the wake of the Aug Incident. The decline of LIMB clinics is the result of the decline of mechanical augmentations and the public's increasingly hostile opinions towards them. By the 2050s, with few members of the public still mechanically augmented, the services offered by LIMB would appear to be unnecessary. Deus Ex: Human Revolution In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Adam Jensen can visit LIMB clinics to purchase various items related to his augmentations. The contents of the store is as follows: The first time Jensen visits the LIMB clinic in Detroit, he will be given 5000 credits from David Sarif to purchase a new Praxis kit. Deus Ex: The Fall In Deus Ex: The Fall, Ben Saxon meets with LIMB doctor Camila Cardoso to arrange neuropozyne shipments for him and Anna Kelso in exchange for investigating the black market for Riezene. Deus Ex: Mankind Divided In ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'', an abandoned LIMB clinic in the Dávný District of Prague is used by Jensen and Alex Vega as one of their meeting places, to which Vega comments how it was a sign that Prague saw them (i.e., augmented people) as their future until the Aug Incident happened. Trivia *The facade of the Detroit LIMB clinic appears to be heavily influenced by TOD's Omotesando Building in Tokyo. *The Chinese name 肢体, which may be in error as it is seen only on Hengsha city street signs and not inside the L.I.M.B clinics themselves, is the ordinary word for "limb" ("extremity/body part") and does not allude to the "liberty in mind and body" acronym. Gallery LIMB clinic Detroit.jpg|Exterior of Detroit LIMB clinic LIMB clinic interior1.jpg|Interior of the LIMB clinic in Detroit LIMB waitingarea.jpg|Waiting area of a clinic LIMB corridor.jpg|Corridor leading to various operating theatres in a LIMB clinic LIMB clinic optheatre.jpg|An example of an operating theatre Limb clinic.jpg|Adam Jensen receiving life-saving surgery and upgrades in the Detroit LIMB clinic Detroit Limb Clinic concept.jpg|Concept art of the exterior of Detroit LIMB clinic DX3 Limb Clinic concept art.jpg|LIMB clinic concept art Limbclinic-cropped.png|Location save icon for Hengsha DXTF Panama City LIMB Clinic.jpg|LIMB clinic in Panama City it:Clinica LIMB Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Deus Ex: The Fall locations Category:Articles with Chinese script